heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
A-Force Vol 1 5
(Story) (Title) | Publisher = Marvel Comics | Editor-in-Chief = Axel Alonso | CoverArtist1 = Jorge Molina | Quotation = People of the island... we have been given a paradise. This is our home. A beacon amid all the darkness of Battleworld. I allowed myself to be misled. I failed to be worthy of Arcadia. I will not fail to be worthy of you. Anyone who rises today will be counted among A-Force -- will be known, now and always, as a heroine of Archadia! I ask you now, all who are worthy, all who are willing... A-Force... assemble!! | Speaker = She-Hulk (Jen Walters) | StoryTitle1 = | Writer1_1 = Marguerite Bennett | Writer1_2 = G. Willow Wilson | Penciler1_1 = Jorge Molina | Inker1_1 = Jorge Molina | Colourist1_1 = Laura Martin | Letterer1_1 = Cory Petit | Editor1_1 = Daniel Ketchum | Editor1_2 = Alanna Smith | Synopsis1 = | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** She-Hulk (Jen Walters) ** Captain Marvel (Carol Davers) ** Dazzler (Alison Blaire) ** Sister Grimm (Nico Minoru) ** Singularity ** Enchantress (Amora) ** Angela (Aldrif Odinsdottir) ** Domino (Neena Thurman) ** Misty Knight (Mercedes Knight) ** Sera ** Snowbird (Narya) ** Clea ** Commander Steve Rogers ** Black Cat (Felicia Hardy) ** Winter Soldier (Bucky Barnes) ** Moondragon (Heather Douglas) ** Elektra (Elektra Natchios) ** Stature (Cassie Lang) ** Crystal (Crystalia Amaquelin) ** Meggan Puceanu ** Hulkling (Teddy Altman) ** Hawkeye (Kate Bishop) ** Jessica Jones ** Luke Cage ** Molly Hayes ** Spider-Gwen (Gwen Stacy) ** Ms. Marvel (Kamala Khan) ** Spider-Woman (Jessica Drew) ** Lucy in the Sky (Karolina Dean) ** Mariko Yashida ** Black Widow (Natasha Romanova) ** Mockingbird (Bobbi Morse) ** Agent 13 (Sharon Carter) ** Rescue (Pepper Potts) ** Black Bolt (Blackagar Boltagon) ** Gert (Gertrude Yorkes) ** Old Lace ** Spectrum (Monica Rambeau) ** Tigra (Greer Grant) Supporting Characters: * ** Thor (Sif) ** Thor (Gamora) ** Thor (Brunnhilde) ** Thor (Kate Bishop) * ** Namor ** Namorita * X-Men ** Psylocke (Betsy Braddock) ** Shadowcat (Kitty Pryde) ** Colossus (Peter Rasputin) ** Gambit (Remy LeBeau) ** Rogue (Anna Marie) ** Jubilee (Jubilation Lee) ** X-23 (Laura Kinney) ** Dust (Sooraya Qadir) ** White Queen (Emma Frost) ** Phoenix (Jean Grey) ** Firestar (Angel Jones) ** Storm (Ororo Munroe) ** Scarlet Witch (Wanda Maximoff) ** Nightcrawler (Kurt Wanger) ** Armor (Hisako Ichiki) ** M (Monet St. Croix) Villains: * of Deadlands ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Unidentified Zombies * Megalodon * Loki Other Characters: * Danielle Cage * Mary Jane Watson * Medusa (Medusalith Amaquelin) * Locations: * ** *** Plaza of Arcadia *** *** Hall of Justice *** House of Loki, Nico Minoru, and America Chavez ** * Items: * * * * * * * * and * * * Rescue Armor Vehicles: * | Solicit = • The EXPLOSIVE finale to the first adventure of Marvel’s mightiest team of Avengers: A-FORCE! • Though She-Hulk and her team have unmasked the traitor in their midst, the villain won’t rest until their utopian island is RAZED. • As the horrors of Battleworld bear down on Arcadia, what sacrifices will the members of A-Force make to save their home…and each other? | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}